Trabajo en casa
by l-wind alchemist-l
Summary: Sora quiere que Roxas lo acompañe a hacer un trabajo a casa de otro amigo...que pasa cuando los deja solos?. ONESHOT. AKUROKU .LEMON!


**Disclaimer: KINGDOM HEARTS NO ME PERTECE. si asi fuera...haria un juego akuroku... ..**

n/A: esta pareja me tiene encantada, desde el momento k axel dice lo k dice dije: Estos son jotos o-o.

y asi es...este es mi primer lemon, es un oneshot k se me ocurrio de la nada en una tarde aburrida XDDD

disfrutenlo :3

* * *

Tarde.

-"ROXAAAAS!!!"-

Su hermano le gritaba desde la planta baja, se oia algo extraño, pero aun asi, el menor respondio tranquilo.

-"¿Qué pasa?!"-

-"Ven!! Necesito que me acompañes!!"-

-"¿a dónde necesitas de mi compañía?"-

-"ooh bueno...te gustara!!!"-.

El tonito musical que se notaba en la voz de su hermano no era muy de confianza, sin embargo, siguieron con la conversación.

-"Me gustara eh???"-

-"Si!! ven!...y ponte algo cómodo!!!"-

¿Cómodo?...en que demonios esta pensando Sora?...mmm esta bien, ire con él¿qué puedo perder?...al fin y al cabo necesito de su favor para que me ayude con él...

-"Esta bien bajare pronto!!!"-.

Sora sonrio de oreja a oreja.

-"Axel te espera..."-. dijo para si.

Tarde.

La luz del sol entraba por la ventana, e iluminaba el cuerpo esbelto de Axel...mientras encendia un cigarro y lo ponia en su boca.

Roxas no podia quitarle sus ojos de encima.

-"Asi que...Roxas, él es Axel...Axel, él es Roxas!!"-. Sora presentaba al rubio que estaba petrificado, y el pelirrojo levantaba sus ojos hacia él... ese destello esmeralda se mezclaba perfectamente con sus tatuajes en forma de gota...eran simplemente perfectos.

-"Sora...es tu hermano?"-

-"Eh...si.."-

Axel solto una pequeña risa.-"impresionantemente no es nada feo..."-

Roxas trago saliva, ahora sus piernas le temblaban.

-"eh, bueno...Axel, ire por los materiales, un trabajo no puede hacerse solo o si?"-. rio...sin que su hermano o el pelirrojo lo hicieran. .-"...eh...bueno, Roxas quedate aquí"-

-"S-Sora!!!"-. Repelaba sonrojado –"N-no hagas esto...n-o puedo que vergüenza..-"

-"No la tengas chico, puedo asegurarte que no muerdo..."-

"Ah...no puede ser, su voz...es estan sexy, p-pero...es mucha la tentación, oh Dios...oh Dios que debo hacer?!?!?!"

-"Vamos Roxas, Axel es de confianza, ademas no tardare mucho..."-

Su hermano cedio, mientras se sentaba en un sillon cerca de él, el pelirrojo no pudo evitar sonreir.

-"Esta bien! Me voy..."-. Se dio la vuelta, Roxas lo veia mientras el otro chico veia al rubio... –"Vuelvo pronto, Axel...prepara todo!!"-. Guiñándole un ojo, cerro la puerta.

Silencio

Ahora estaban solos

-"Entonces..."-. La conversación comenzo con la voz sensual del joven pelirrojo, haciendo a Roxas sonrojarse y voltear. –"Hermanos eh?"-

-"...s-si...él es mayor que yo por tres años..."-

-"...ya veo...y, dime..."-

Oh Dios...di mi nombre...

-"Roxas..."-

El rubio soltó un pequeño gemido sin querer...acaparando la atención del joven.

-"¿Qué pasa?...¿tienes frió?"-

-"N-no! en lo absoluto!" estoy muy bien...de hecho, tu casa es muy tibia¿cómo es eso?"-

Axel sonrió ampliamente, inhalando por ultima vez el cigarro de sus dedos...y dejando escapar una gran masa de humo, para así, extinguirlo contra el cenicero...y poner sus ojos sobre los azules profundo de Roxas...

-"No recuerdas pero... yo te conocí cuando eras muy pequeño..."-

Roxas dejo escapar un sonido de admiración .-"Que?...e-enserio?"-

_N-no puede ser...Axel...tu también...me viste ese día?... _

**-"**Si..."-. dijo tranquilo el pelirrojo. –"Yo...tenia tal vez 8 años cuando te vi..."-

-"Oh...vaya...pues...no lo recuerdo, yo..."-

-"Sora era de mi edad, lo conocí en la escuela, y gracias a ese trabajo en casa...te conocí..y...serás...tal vez el chico mas bello que he visto en mi vida"-

La confesión hizo que Roxas abriera sus ojos de par en par, haciendo latir su corazón mas rápido que lo normal, la sangre le llegaba a la cabeza, sus mejillas eran ahora pintadas de un color rojo profundo...y temblaba de la emoción como nunca antes lo había hecho.

Su respiración de entrecortó cuando vio que Axel se le acercaba provocante, haciéndolo subir sus piernas al sillón mientras el pelirrojo se ponía encima de él, chocando sus frentes, y encarcelándolo entre sus brazos, así dejándolo sin escapatoria alguna.

Roxas apenas y podía respirar...Axel, él era el chico mas hermoso que había visto, al menos, desde que iba a su casa a hacer trabajos con su hermano lo supo.

Lo tenia ahí...cerca, tan cerca...

-"Roxas...solo quiero...-".

-"Axel..."-

-"D-déjame hablar Roxas, esto es importante..."-. Se interrumpió cuando el rubio lo tomo de la mejilla...

-"No Axel, esto es importante también..."-

Así, logro callarlo, y por fin, Roxas pudo hablar.

-"...y-yo...si lo recuerdo..."-. el verde de sus ojos de intensifico más. –"...yo...también te vi ese día...desde ahí...te..."-.El rojo de sus mejillas de intensifico...era demasiado lindo. –" t-te amo...Axel..."-

El pelirrojo lo tomo de la barbilla, levantando su rostro hasta donde estaba el suyo, mirando su bello sonrojar, y sus ojos azules profundos y templados...lo siguió observando, tocando su rostro ahora con ambas manos...y suavemente le dio un beso en los labios.

-"...yo también te amo"-

El beso se reanudó, ahora mas intenso y profundo, ambas manos en ambas nucas sus dedos recorriendo cada hebra de su cabello y exploraban cada centímetro de sus bocas con sus salvajes besos.

Como se besan los amantes que se acaban de reencontrar, la pasión que estos dos emanaban era igual o mas profunda, a pesar de que jamás de habían dirigido la palabra, el amor hacia lo suyo, uniendo estos dos cuerpos por lo que seria siempre.

Axel tomo su camiseta entre besos y los rompieron solamente para quitársela, seguir juntos era su deseo, y probar la piel de ese que tanto amaban.

Pronto, ambos torsos desnudos se levantaron sin separar sus labios hasta el cuarto del pelirrojo donde pronto, Axel lo tumbo a la cama...y comenzó a acércasele como cuando un león a su presa...y pronto volvieron a lo suyo, tirando como podían unas cuantas prendas de la cama que hacían mas difícil el asunto.

Sus caderas de unían a la del otro...haciéndose notorio lo duro de los pantalones de Roxas, el pelirrojo bajo una de sus manos para presionarlo con fuerza, haciendo que el rubio rompiera el beso para soltar un gemido.

-"A...Axel..."-.

El pelirrojo rió picaramente.

-"Tranquilo Roxie...disfruta..."-

Ahora, Axel se deslizaba hasta la parte inferior de Roxas, despojándolo de sus pantalones, rodeando sus manos sobre el miembro de su joven amante, que soltaba un gemido ahogado cuando comenzaba a sentir su lengua.

-"Oh-...oh...A-Axel!..."-

No respondía, solo succionaba con mas fuerza, su duro miembro hacia el trabajo mas fácil y oír a Roxas decir su nombre era todavía mas estimulante…

-"...A-Ax...Axel...mas...fuerte!!!"-. Tomo con fuerza las sabanas al sentir que el pelirrojo obedecía con gusto haciéndolo mover su cadera, sus manos sobre el cabello rojo de su amante, rogándole que lo hiciera.

-"N-no...no te deten...gas Axel!!!"-.

Y después de un largo gemido, Roxas se vino en la boca del pelirrojo, jadeando cansado...vio que Axel se acercaba a su rostro sonriendo.

-"...eres...maravilloso..."-

-"TU...eres...maravilloso...Axel..."-

.-"Lo bueno es que siempre estoy preparado..."-. Axel saco de debajo de la almohada un pequeño tubo de lubricante, que abrió y comenzó a ponerlo sobre su erección.

-"Ax..."-

El chico se veían preocupado...Axel se interrumpió para tocar su mejilla...

-"No quieres hacer esto?...si no estas cómodo...no hay que hacerlo, si quieres...eh, hacemos algo mas yo solo..-"

-"Shh"-

Roxas puso un dedo en sus labios, silenciándolo.

Entonces, tomo el lubricante, y continuo lo que Axel había interrumpido.

-"...esta bien..."-. Le dio un suave beso en los labios.-"te amo Axel"-

Este a su vez, respondió al beso...y solo un gemido, cuando sintió la mano de su amante dándole unos suaves apretones a su miembro.

-"Uhn….oh…R...Roxas..."-.

No pidió permiso, lo tumbo a la cama y se pudo encima de él...con las piernas de Roxas a un lado...Axel estaba listo para entrar...pero se acerco a esos ojos azules y beso su frente.

-"Esto...va a doler al principio...¿esta bien?...después será muy placentero, pero...primero dolerá...concéntrate en otra cosa mientras tanto si?"-

Le beso de nuevo, y Roxas cerro los ojos cuando sintió los dedos de sus amado dentro de él...

-"Tranquilo Rox...esto es solo para acostumbrarte..."-. Beso sus labios.-"Estas listo? No me moveré hasta que estés listo"-

Su respuesta fue el poner sus piernas en su espalda, luego, beso su nariz. –"...listo-..uhn"-

Axel había entrado. Le besaba mientras seguía el camino, y Roxas derramaba unas pocas lagrimas de dolor...

-"...ha-hazlo"-. Fue lo ultimo que Roxas alcanzo a decir, inmediatamente, Axel comenzó a moverse dentro de él...sacando duros gemidos de su boca, el calor y el sudor mezclados hechos uno...

Poco a poco, las embestidas eran mas rápidas, y el placer era mayor, Axel se movía fuerte y profundo.

-"A-Axel!!...Uhhh..."-. sus manos se aferraban fuerte a la piel del mayor que lo embestía.

-"R...Rox...as..."-

Mientras la intensidad aumentaba, ambos soltaron un gemido...y el pelirrojo cayo rendido sobre el rubio...

Jadeando, ambos se reincorporaron...

-"P-perdón...me vine dentro de ti..."-

-"No importa, tu te tragaste lo mío..."-. rió mientras abrazaba a su amante –"sigue siendo algo injusto, eso debió haber sido desagradable"-

-"..créeme Roxie...nada que venga de ti...es desagradable..."-

Se acostaron uno a un lado del otro...desnudos, se abrazaron y vieron al techo.

-"Sora...nunca fue por nada cierto?"-. El ojiazul apenas y se habia dado cuenta.

Axel rio mientras besaba sus labios.

-"No...él era un cómplice, sabia lo de ambos y...quería...unirnos"-.

-"...oh Dios lo bendiga..."-. Se aferró a su amado Axel, dejando escapar una risa y un suspiro.

-"Sabes que los trabajos solo los hacemos en tu casa..."-

-"...si, lo se...no puedo esperar a que tengan otro de esos..."-

-"...no tienes que esperar..."

Un destello azul miro atento a otro verde...tranquilo lo abrazó con mas fuerza.

-"...en verdad te amo Roxas..."-

-"Yo también te amo, Axel..."-

Y cerrando los ojos...

Durmieron a un lado del otro.

* * *

oh si, quiero saber k piensan :3

vamos, picale al botoncito indigo, se que kieres ;o;


End file.
